Against All Odds
by DominoTyler
Summary: And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face. Take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space. And you coming back to me is  against the odds and that's what I've got to face.


Hello! Here's the first fic I'm posting as a sixteen year old girl! ^^ I hope you like it. It's a bit sad...just to warn you...

I don't own Fruits Basket or the beautiful song Against All Odds by Phil Collins.

**...**

**So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me,**

**just the memory of your face**

**Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space**

**And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face**

**...**

Ayame always wondered how I could have let Kana leave me after I'd erased her memorys. How I could just say that it wasn't working out and let her leave me altogether.

Sometimes, I wondered the same. I'd just let her leave me.

Sometimes, it made me angry at myself. I let her leave, without even a memory of ever loving me. That day, I'd been aware of every breath she took, every time she shifted, ever smile and happy look.

She was my best friend and the first girl I'd ever really loved. She knew me inside and out, knew of my curse, knew of my pain and sadness, but also knew what made me happy and content. But she didn't know any of that now, and I stood there, watching her walk away.

But sometimes, it made me angry at her. All I could do was watch her practically skipping away from the building, and all I had were the memories of our happiness, of how we'd laughed together and shared secrets of both happiness and sadness, how we'd even cried together. And she knew my reasons for laughter and tears.

Maybe if she'd just look back at me, how I cried as she walked away. Maybe if she'd looked back and just saw how I cried, maybe she'd find her memories in those tears and come back to me.

But I knew the chances of that happening were slim to none. Not once had someone remembered after I'd taken away.

All I have now is our memories and my single picture of Kana, and she had nothing to remember me by. She couldn't remember me, no matter how much I sometimes wished she could. Even sad, I loved her. It was selfish, but all I could do was sit and wait for her to come back, no matter how much I knew that could never happen.

It was so hard to accept that there was no chance of her coming back to me, coming back to love me. So I stayed strong on the outside. But anyone who knew me could look at me and see past that, see that I was just an empty space. One look would reveal this to anyone who loved me. Shigure and Ayame could see it with no problem. Even Momiji could see it. But not Kana, and no one could let her see it.

Oh, but I wished I could just make her come back and see how sad I was. Maybe she'd ask what was wrong. Maybe then, she'd remember our love and come back to me.

There was no one for me but Kana. So all I could do is wait for that moment she would turn around and remember me.

And though I knew it wouldn't happen, it was all I had. I would always be here for when she turned around and came back.

It was all I had.

And that day when she passed me by, turning only to smile, I knew that it was just a chance I was going to have to take.

Because maybe one day, the odds would change, and she would look back just like she had, and she'd come back to me.

It was all I had.

...

So...reviews for the birthday girl? ^_^

**...**

**How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace**

**When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

**How can you just walk away from me,**

**when all I can do is watch you leave**

**Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

**So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me,**

**just the memory of your face**

**Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space**

**And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face**

**I wish I could just make you turn around,**

**turn around and see me cry**

**There's so much I need to say to you,**

**so many reasons why**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

**So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face**

**Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space**

**But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face**

**Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here**

**And you coming back to me is against all odds**

**It's the chance I've gotta take**

**Take a look at me now**


End file.
